Star Powered Adventures
by Kurby Marie
Summary: Starkit is found on Thunderclan territory. She has no mother or father, and seems to know more that she puts on. Starkit has special powers that connect her to the wondrous Starclan. Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, all that credit goes to Erin Hunter.
1. Allegiances

_ThunderClan_

Leader: **Firestar**—ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: **Brambleclaw**—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Berrypaw**

Medicine Cat: **Leafpool**—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

___

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Dustpelt**—dark brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Hazelpaw**

**Sandstorm**—pale ginger she-cat  
**Apprentice, Honeypaw**

**Cloudtail**—long-haired white tom  
**Apprentice, Cinderpaw**

**Brackenfur**—golden brown tabby tom

**Thornclaw**—golden brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Poppypaw**

**Brightheart**—white she-cat with ginger patches

**Ashfur**—pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

**Sorreltail**—tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Spiderleg**—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Mousepaw**

**Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)**—brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

**Stormfur**—dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

**Whitewing**—white she-cat with green eyes

**Birchfall**—light brown tabby tom

___

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Berrypaw**—cream-colored tom

**Hazelpaw**—small gray and white she-cat

**Mousepaw**—gray and white tom

**Cinderpaw**—gray tabby she-cat

**Honeypaw**—light brown tabby she-cat

**Poppypaw**—tortoiseshell she-cat

___

Queens: (she cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Ferncloud**—pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit and Foxkit

**Daisy**—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Squirrelflight**—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brambleclaw's kits: Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit

___

Elders: (former warriors and queens; now retired)

**Longtail**—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**Mousefur**—small dusky brown she-cat

* * *

_Shadowclan_

Leader: **Blackstar -- **large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: **Russetfur --** dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud --** very small tabby tom

___

Warriors:

**Oakfur --** small brown tom

**Rowanclaw --** ginger tom  
**Apprentice, Ivypaw**

**Smokefoot --** black tom  
**Apprentice, Owlpaw**

**Snowbird --** pure white she-cat

___

Queens:

**Tawnypelt --** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

___

Elders:

**Cedarheart --** dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy --** long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

* * *

_Windclan_

Leader: **Onestar --** brown tabby tom

Deputy: **Ashfoot --** gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: **Barkface --** short-tailed brown tom  
**Apprentice, Kestrelpaw**

___

Warriors:

**Tornear --** tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Harepaw**

**Crowfeather --** dark gray tom  
**Apprentice, Heatherpaw**

**Owlwhisker --** light brown tabby tom

**Whitetail --** small white she-cat  
**Apprentice, Breezepaw**

**Nightwing --** black she-cat

**Weaselfur --** ginger tom with white paws

___

Elders:

**Morningflower --** very old tortoiseshell queen

**Webfoot --** dark gray tabby tom

* * *

_Riverclan_

Leader: **Leopardstar --** unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: **Mistyfoot --** gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Dapplepaw**

Medicine Cat: **Mothwing --** dappled golden she-cat  
**Apprentice, Willlowpaw**

___

Warriors:

**Blackclaw --** smoky black tom

**Voletooth --** small brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Minnowpaw**

**Reedwhisker --** black tom  
**Apprentice, Pouncepaw**

**Mosspelt --** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Pebblepaw**

**Beechfur --** light brown tom

**Rippletail --** dark gray tabby tom

___

Queens:

**Dawnflower --** pale gray she-cat

___

Elders:

**Heavystep --** thickst tabby tom

**Swallowtail --** dark tabby she-cat

**Stonestream --** gray tom

* * *

_Cats Outside Clans_

**Graystripe --** long-haired gray tom

**Millie --** small silver tabby kittypet


	2. Prologue

"Come on, there might be some prey by the huge beech tree, near the old thunderpath, then we can go to the abandoned twoleg nest to get your herbs, Leafpool," said a tom cat.

"Okay, Firestar, that works for me," said Leafpool, "What about you Sandstorm?"

"Fine by me." replied Sandstorm.

The three raced through the forest, skidding to a halt before they reached the beeches, they padded forward silently, weaving through the bracken toward the clear ground around the trunk.

"Oh my goodness!" Leafpool raced forward, scaring away a mouse, she jumped on top of the tree.

"Leafpool what are you doing?" asked Firestar, confused.

"Look, it's an abandoned kit." replied Leafpool, concerned.

Firestar, followed by Sandstorm, leaped up next to Leafpool. He found himself staring at a 4 moon old, all black she-kit with a big white star on her forehead and a white tail tip and white paws.

"Leafpool, can you take her back to the nursery by yourself?" asked Firestar.

"Okay, but what are you and Sandstorm going to do?"

"I was hoping that we could stay here and catch some prey?"

"Okay. Leafpool, we'll meet you back at camp soon," replied Sandstorm. Do you want us to get those herbs you wanted?"

"No, I'll get them later; all I needed them for was to replenish the stock."


End file.
